The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia erinus L., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Wesstarxe2x80x99.
The new Lobelia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany. The new Lobelia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Lobelia erinus L. cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,758, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Lobelia erinus L. as the male, or pollen, parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Wesstarxe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of the new Lobelia:
1. Cascading and rounded plant habit.
2. Short internodes, dense and bushy plant form.
3. Vigorous growth habit.
4. Dark green leaves.
5. Intense blue-colored flowers.
The following characteristics differentiate the new Lobelia from the female parent, the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99:
1. Plants of the new Lobelia have shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Lobelia have larger and more rounded leaves than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99.
The following characteristics differentiate the new Lobelia from the male parent, the unnamed selection of Lobelia erinus L.: 
1. Plants of the new Lobelia are denser than plants of the unnamed selection of Lobelia erinus L.. 
2. Flowers of plants of the new Lobelia are lighter blue in color with a more intense white eye than flowers of plants of the unnamed selection of Lobelia erinus L.. 
3. Flower of plants of the new Lobelia face upright or outward and are not pendulous like flowers of the unnamed selection of Lobelia erinus L..